Arcane Enchanter (Skyrim)
The Arcane Enchanter is a magical table that allows characters to create their own magical items and learn the enhancements from other items by disenchanting them. The skill Enchanting heavily affects the results of working at one. Disenchanting Most enchanted items can be disenchanted, destroying the item and granting the Dragonborn the knowledge of how to place the effect on other non-enchanted items. Staves and Amulets of the Nine Divines as well as some unique items can not be disenchanted, thus some unique effects can not be replicated. Disenchanting also increases the Dragonborn's enchanting skill. Enchanting Learned enchantments can be applied to most mundane equipment making them magical. Most enhancements can be only applied to certain pieces of equipment, such as damaging enhancements to weapons. Most enhancements' strength depends on the size of the soul in the soul gem used and the Dragonborn's enchanting skill and active perks, especially the enchanter perk level. Also several mage perks affect the outcome as can potions and, with , certain pieces of apparel. For an item to have more than one enhancement the enchanting skill perk Extra Effect needs to be active. The enchanter only needs to pick the wanted effect, a mundane item that will be enhanced and a filled soul gem. After the third component is selected, the items name can be changed by pressing f , Y or triangle . After the enchanting process is complete the items damage and armor rating can only be improved with the perk Arcane Blacksmithing. Weapons There are 17 weapon enchantments available, 18 with 'Dragonborn', that all have a variable number of charges. Each time the weapons enhancement is applied to its target, it loses one charge until it runs out after which the magical effects are no longer active. Weapons can be recharged by using souls from filled soul gems and recharging increases the enchanting skill by a fixed amount. Weapons can also be recharged with Soul Siphon. Some enhancements' effect can be adjusted to be weaker thus increasing the number of uses. Apparel The types of enchantments allowed on apparel are determined by what part of the body the apparel is covering. Unlike weapon enchantments, apparel enchantments do not require recharging and stay enchanted indefinitely. The strength of the enchantment is dependent on the size of soul used to enchant it and the enchanter's perks and skill, except for muffle and water breathing. Locations Arcane Enchanters are located throughout the realm, in most cases in the vicinity of a powerful mage. There is one in most jarl's headquarters and one can be purchased or crafted for all the Dragonborn's homes except for Breezehome. Crafting The Enchanter can be crafted for a homestead as part of . It requires the following components: *1 x Sawn Log *1 x Nails *1 x Glass *1 x Refined Moonstone *1 x Iron Ingot *1 x Grand Soul Gem filled with Grand Soul *1 x Gold Ingot Trivia * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide sometimes refers to the Arcane Enchanter as the Arcane Infuser. Bugs * On both loading screens and in-game, the table of the enchanter glows a very bright blue. Rarely occurring, the bug is only cosmetic. ** Solution: save, restart, and reload save file. * Running into the enchanter while activating it may result in the character model clipping into the enchanter then slowly sliding back to the normal place. Appearances * de:Arkaner Verzauberer es:Encantador arcano ru:Пентаграмма Душ Category:Skyrim: Enchanting Category:Skyrim: Interactive Items